Unexpected
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: In which Molly was unprepared for this baby. Mother's day work!


**Yes. Yes I did in fact type this in about two hours. What gave it away? The word count or the rushed everything?**

Molly Weasley was without a doubt, a fierce woman. She remained strong and vigilant in a civil war among old classmates and even older families. Families, she and her husband were even related to. She was raising five little boys despite the threats from the war. Rather well all things considered.

She never dreamt she would be raising such a large family, especially with the war going on, but she didn't regret having any of her darling boys. William, who had recently decided he wanted to go by Bill, did such a good job keeping an eye on his younger brothers, especially the twins.

Molly recalled that a year ago she felt like she was going to _die_ with how much they squirmed around, all too eager to be born.

But at the moment, she was enjoying a seldom quiet time at the dining table, sipping a cuppa and listening to some music, relaxing for a brief moment before reality inevitably came crashing down as it so often did.

Arthur was out getting groceries and Bill watching the boys.

The day shouldn't have been memorable. Just a small drop of relaxation before returning to a protective war set mother. With a sip of her Earl Grey Tea, she felt a twinge. She paused from her drink, holding it to her lips. Her world seemed to freeze even as she heard her children laughing and playing in the main room with their clock. All she could note in that moment, was that her seat was unexpectedly and suddenly wet. She looked down to her lap and let out a string of rather unladylike language.

Her heart sped up rapidly.

"No. It's- it's not possible," she began to hoarsely whisper.

She could not be pregnant. She couldn't be giving _birth._ She had no symptoms or signs!

She bit her lip and grabbed her wand. It wasn't ideal, but she couldn't have her child with her children as the only people nearby. And while she would call the Lovegoods, they were near impossible to get a hold of on the best of days. A sharp pain shot through her abdomen alerting her that the little impossibility inside her was not going to wait any longer. Swallowing her shock for a moment, she made her way to the other room, smiling as she saw her Bill and Charlie playing with soft toys with Percy, Fred and George.

"Bill, Charlie."

The oldest two turned to face their mom while Fred and George were flailing around a small teddy bear, each holding a paw.

"Yes mum?" Bill asked.

"I need to step out for a bit. I will be back as soon as I can."

"What's wrong mum?" Charlie asked. Molly gave a tired smile.

"Something has come up. Can I trust you two to stay inside and continue watching your brothers?"

"Sure mum."

Molly was proud of her boys. With a painful sigh, she quickly left her home through the floo network and entered Saint Mungos.

"Misses Weasley? What are you doing here. Your appointment for the twins isn't until next week-"

"No time. It's an emergency."

"What-"

"I'm in labor!"

* * *

Arthur was having a rather normal day all things considered. Work, keeping an ear out for Death Eaters and You-Know-Who, taking care of his family. A normal day. So he was more than a little surprised when Alastar Moody came into his work space looking manic as ever. Only this time, his wild and over focused stare was on him.

"And what are you still doing here?"

Arthur raised a brow.

"Currently, I'm working. Is there something wrong?"

He did his best not to react to the over focused stare on his person.

"Are you not the least bit vigilant?" Moody growled out.

"Excuse me?"

"Your wife is in the hospital-"

"What?! Oh sweet Merlin! I have to go. Is she alright? What's going on?" he asked frantically.

"She's in labor giving birth to another of your children."

Arthur froze, staring at Moody with only confusion.

"Molly, isn't pregnant."

"She won't be for much longer anyway."

"No. There is no way. She hasn't shown any symptoms or had odd food cravings or anything! She hasn't even put on any more weight. How could she be pregnant?"

"Arthur, if I need to explain to _you_ how a baby is made-"

"Nope. No thank you. I need to get to the hospital. I'm sure the boys are worried."

"They weren't brought with Molly."

"Then where are they?" Arthur about panicked.

"Home. Once I received word that Molly was in the hospital, I sent Sirius Black over to make sure nothing shady happened."

"Oh thank Merlin."

"Get out of here Arthur. We'll want to hear about the next of your brood."

"Thank you Alastar. I'll let you know once I do."

With that, Arthur ran out of the Ministry as though He-who-must-not-be-named himself was at his heels. He took the floo network just as Molly had to Saint Mungos and was quickly recognized by one of the mediwitches. She had a bright grin that Arthur didn't know if he felt annoyed by it, or relieved.

"Mister Weasley, so glad you could make it. If you could follow me, Misses Weasley has been asking for you."

"Molly? How is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. So is the baby."

"Baby?"

"Quite. You'll want to see him I'm sure," she said turning and walking down one of the halls. Arthur dutifully followed to the maternity ward. Another son. Another child. He was both delighted and incredibly worried. Now they had six small children to care for and a war happening to boot. He prayed the war would end soon so his youngest children wouldn't have to grow up in the chaos.

His mind refocused as the mediwitch stopped at a door. She opened it and he dove right in. He smiled seeing Molly in the bed looking well if not exhausted. In her arms was a light blue blanket that each of their sons had worn similarly once upon a time.

"Baby?" he asked stepping closer.

"I'm just as surprised. How did I not know you were inside me?" she whispered to the bundle in her arms. Nestled in the blue blankets was a very pink squished face with closed eyes. His lower lip pouting slightly as he seemed to be trying to sleep, "Oh Arthur what are we going to name him?"

"I don't know."

Truly he didn't.

They knew all of Molly's pregnancies rather early on. And they had names lined up as options for each of their sons and would make a decision when they were finally out as to what their name would be. Here, they had nothing prepared.

"We could name him after my brother, Billius, like we did with Fred and George with Gideon and Fabion," Arthur suggested. Molly pursed her lips.

"Maybe for a middle name. William has been insistant on going by Bill lately and having two Bills might be a bit confusing."

"Alright..."

It went on like this for a few hours, trying to pick the perfect name. Eventually, they settled on Ronald, shortening Ronaldus, a once popular wizarding name to a more muggle friendly variant. A name that would fit in with the large Weasley family...

 **So this can be a stand alone story, but for those of you who read the Son of the Archer Series, this is a direct reference to one of the chapters with Molly not knowing she was pregnant with Ron until she actually went into labor with the little guy. Just thought of this at work and while it is not entirely what I envisioned, I thought this would be a good post for mother's day.**

 **Unknown pregnancies happen. I remember in my freshman year, there was a girl who gave birth in the school nurse's bathroom, completely unaware she was pregnant and had been dieting like crazy when she started to gain weight. The baby girl was fine thankfully, but it can happen.**

 **So for my hundredth story, this is Mama-choly's Sunshine signing off. Happy Mother's Day Everyone!**


End file.
